Sometimes, You Don't Need To Travel Alone
by ThatsNoneofYourBusiness
Summary: On one normal night, Nina's life changes forever. She is attacked. She has led a life of harassment and abuse, but each time, she has returned to herself and moved on. But now, she needs help. The man who savers her that night is someone she never knew she needed.
1. Chapter 1

I had no idea that tonight was about to be the worst night of my life.

I had just finished a late shift at the vet clinic, after being on call, and was ready to go home. More than ready. I was nearly asleep on my feet after the long day of appointments and emergencies, but I still had to make it to my apartment. Fresh out of vet school, I couldn't yet afford my own car, and I was forced to pray that the city bus still ran at 9 at night.

After locking the front doors of the clinic, I placed my keys between my knuckles and prepared to run a block to catch the bus. I had forgotten my hoodie, which would have helped mask my feminine appearance, and kept me safe from the nighttime creeps. I am naturally voluptuous, so I get too much attention, and also I have to work out often to keep my stomach at least relatively flat. Relatively.

I jogged down the sidewalk, careful to stay under the street lamps and watched every dark corner. As I rounded a turn, I ran right into someone, smacking my nose on his collar bone, and nearly fell over.

"Hey, pretty girl, you okay?" the voice was low. I glanced up at him, eyes watering from the pain. He was tall, and wore a hooded sweater. He leered down at me. I felt my throat beginning to tighten.

I nodded and moved to go around him. He immediately blocked my path.

"Where ya going?" he asked mockingly, "I think you owe me something for running into me."

I felt adrenaline pour white-hot into my veins, sending my heart pounding , and I gripped my keys tighter between my fingers.

"Move." I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking. He laughed and grabbed my arm, hard.

"Why don't we—" he was cut off as I plunged my keys into his stomach. He let go and I ran. I heard him retch and then shout,

"You bitch!"

I ran. I needed to find someone. A shop. A taxi. A stranger. Anyone! I rounded another corner, crying with fear. I could hear my shoes slapping against the sidewalk, shockingly loud. Until, I realized, _that wasn't me._ I glanced behind and the man was rushing after me, getting closer!

I screamed as loud as I could. I was loosing momentum. Suddenly, a fist grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me back off my feet. He slammed me into a wall.

The pain took all of my hearing and vision. I slumped, unable to move, and then fell to the ground. I could feel the pavement moving under my cheek and a grip on my wrist. My eyes fluttered open for a moment before closing, but I could see a blurry brick wall and a trashcan as I was pulled.

_Alley._ I realized slowly, and a shock of fear jolted through me. I tried to struggle, but my arms were so heavy!

Suddenly, my wrist was dropped and then I heard a rip of fabric. _My shirt._ The air was cold on my skin. I heard the jingle of a belt. I didn't know if it was mine. I felt fingers underneath the fabric of my underwear.

Almost immediately, those finger were yanked away.. I heard shouting. The grunt of pain and the impact of fists on a body. Then a loud crack followed by a scream.

"—police!" a voice said, clearer now. I heard the scrape of shoes on the ground near my shoulder.

"—me?" the voice said. I frowned lightly, "Can you hear me?" the voice was distant and faint, but getting clearer.

My eyelids fluttered as I tried to open them again. A pale glob appeared in front of me. I groaned.

"Where's the ambulance?!" the glob shouted. Then I realized it wasn't a glob. It was a guy. I immediately struggled to move away, trying to flip over and get my hand underneath me. But, everything was so heavy and so slow.

"Don't." I forced the word out.

"I won't." he said, "But, don't move. You hit your head."

I tried to move again, but I was so tired. I felt a wooly fabric touch my skin, over my stomach and chest. I didn't realize I had been so cold.

"Steve!" the man shouted, "We need to get her to the hospital!"

"Don't move her. Her neck or head could be injured. Keep her warm; the ambulance is coming. I've got a hold of the guy." the second voice was younger than the first, and softer.

I felt a hand touch mine, and I groaned,

"You're safe." the man said, "Stay still. No one's going to hurt you." I felt his fingers squeeze mine, and slowly, I squeezed back.

"Bruce, the ambulance is around the corner. Is she covered?" the second guy explained.

"Yes, she's got my sweater." he paused and squeezed my fingers again, "Honey, can you hear me?"

I let out a whimper and squeezed his hand back.

I was so tired. I tried to open my eyes, but they were so heavy. I needed…to stay…awake…

**Please review! Comments or constructive criticism would be great!**


	2. Chapter 2

The following day is a blur. I wake up in the hospital, told that not only do I have a concussion, but also the guy who attacked me is related to gang. A gang that is well known for its organized crime, including infiltrating the police force and worming their way into government buildings that require fingerprint scanners and high-class federal documents. They are also linked with an international terrorist group. And since I know the face of the guy who attacked me, lived, and want to press charges, I'm a prime target.

I've been told I'm staying the bunkers that house the Avengers, for my safety. More than likely, they're just hoping to catch any information sneaking into my room. However, I have refused to stop going to school. I've worked through this before and I'll do it again. Most of my college life was similar to this, sometimes less violent, but nonetheless still happened. I have large breasts and wide hips, and that just gets me more attention than I want. But, I've learned to fight back and I have taken every lowlife to court. And won.

But right now, I don't want to focus on the future. Right now, I just want to be alone. I want to pull my blankets over my head, turn out the lights, close the door, and watch a movie. I don't want to think right now. At least all the movers have left; everything in my apartment was moved here—it's like a small dorm, but nicer. I live right next to someone, but I have a nice bedroom, living room, small kitchen, and a decent bathroom. But, there are no windows. And I miss the sunshine and sky already.

I already locked my 'front door' and now I close my bedroom door and hit the lights, which immediately plunges the room into pitch black. Most days, that would bother me despite having a lamp, but right now, it's perfect. I feel my way over to my bed and tap the spacebar on my computer. The screen lights up immediately. I open up Netflix and pick a sweet chick-flick. I don't really watch it. I cry, wishing for a different life, hating my body, feeling the shame and overwhelming sorrow. I should have brought my sweater that night. I should have said 'no' to the night shift. I should have run faster. I should have fought harder.

A slow memory begins to creep into my mind. A soft voice and a hand holding mine. Someone speaking hastily and with concern. It slowly began to pull me out of my sorrow, and a small warmth began to grow in my chest.

And suddenly, an incredibly loud knock jolts me from my thoughts. I could even hear it through my bedroom door!

_I'll just pretend I'm not here._ I thought, and pulling the blankets tighter around me. But, the knocking continued. I threw my pillow across the room with a surge of anger and stomp out of the room, throwing the door open. When I get to the front door, I yank it open without hesitation.

"Yes?" I snap, my tone unwavering despite the handsome face in front of me. He towers over me, incredibly muscular, and has blond hair and big blue eyes. The super solider. He pauses, unsure of my tone.

"I wanted to see if you were alright." he said slowly, presenting a small bouquet of daisies. I feel my anger ebb, and I begin to regret my attitude,

"Thank you," I say, smiling slightly. I take a breath as I reach for the flowers, "And thank you for helping me."

His gaze leaves my face and settles on the doorframe, respectively giving me space,

"I'm glad I could help." he said.

"How's the other guy?" I ask, " Bruce, is that his name?"

Steve looks back at me,

"He's good. Wondering about you, but he felt that two guys…" his voice trails off, unsure. But I don't beat around the bush, though I am startled by his serenity,

"It would bother me, yes," I say, " Will you give him my thanks? For everything?"

He nods. I bring the flowers to my nose and inhale the faint, earthy smell.

"I'm Ava." say, after a moment, extending my hand. He takes it gently, engulfing mine entirely. It's warm. His touch, so gentle and soothing, contrasts with what I have known so harshly, that it nearly brings tears to my eyes. I choke them down.

"I-I'm sorry." Steve says, quickly letting go.

"It's not your fault." I say, trying to control my voice. He nods and takes a step back.

"Do you think it would be okay for me to wander around here, at some point?" I say, desperate to change the direction of the conversation, "I'd hate to spend all day in my room."

"Of course," he says, lighting up, "There is plenty to do here. We're got a small library, labs, tech room, surveillance…" he pauses with a half-smile, "Most of which isn't interesting to you."

I look up at him and give a half smile back in agreement,

"I'm sure I can find something that causes trouble."

He gives a soft laugh,

"Would you like me to give you the tour?" he asks. Though I wished I could stay in my room all day and hide, I know that I need to start moving on as soon as possible. Healing.

"Let me put these a in vase, and I'd love to run around with you. The daises are wonderful, by the way." I say. He smile and nods, and I turn away to find a glass. My hands shake as I fill it with water and place the flowers in it.

I close the door behind me and offer a smile at Steve.

"Ready." I say.

**So! Should I stick with Steve or create a romance with someone else? I was kicking around having Bruce as the romantic interest, but any thoughts?**


End file.
